


The Champion of Kirkwall - Duty and Honour

by Tak



Series: The Champion of Kirkwall [3]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 01:59:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tak/pseuds/Tak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final chapter.<br/>What a ride, thanks to Hana and Kris for letting me play with your characters.<br/>They are brilliant. I have especially enjoyed the BFF moments with Arianne. </p><p>Thanks to every one who's joined me for the ride.<br/>I'll see you on the next one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Champion of Kirkwall - Duty and Honour

Entering the long dark hall she saw Varric wandering down the stairs.  
"Freedom must be a terrible burden I guess." He muttered.  
"Haven't you noticed." She placed a hand on his shoulder "it's a burden to us all." He touched her hand and let her pass.  
She gently knocked against the door frame. And smiled at Fenris sitting on the stones, knees pulled up to his chin watching the fire.  
"How does it feel?" She asked softly coming over to join him in the warmth.  
He sighed "it doesn't feel like it should." He breathed "Danarius is dead, and Yes I am free yet..."  
she sat across the hearth from him crossing her legs. "you thought killing him would solve everything, but it doesn't."  
"I suppose not." He looked across to her, fire light dancing off her skin "I thought if I didn't need to run and fight to stay alive. I would finally be able to live as a free man does." He shook his head looking back to the fire. "But how is that? What ever past I had left with my sister, I have nothing now. Not even an enemy."  
"Maybe that means there is nothing holding you back."  
He smiled ever so slightly "An interesting thought. It's just difficult to over look the stain that magic has left in my life. If I seem bitter its not with out cause." He paused catching her gaze finally "Perhaps it is time to move forward. I just don't know where that leads. Do you?"  
she sat forward "where ever it leads I hope it means we can go together?" He could hear the nervousness as she broached the question.  
"that is my hope as well." He stood stretching as he did "We never discussed what happened between us 3 years ago."  
"you didn't want to talk about it."  
Leaning on the fireplace mantle he uttered softly "I felt like a fool. I thought it better you hated me. I deserve no less. But it isn't better." He turned to her crossing the hearth and standing before her "That night, I remember your touch as if it were yesterday. I should have asked your forgiveness long ago. I hope you can forgive me now.  
She stood to face him "can I ask why?"  
He swallowed trying to form the words. "I didn't want to be one more thing for you to take care of. The pain, the memories it was cowardly of me to leave like that, but I had to sort through it for my self. If I could go back though I would have stayed, told you at least how I felt."  
"What would you have said?"  
He took her hand "Nothing could be worse than the thought of living with out you. If there is a future to be had I will walk into it gladly by your side."  
He watched her, as she was bathed in the glow of the fire. She seemed smaller, than the last time she had been in his company. Her shoulders stooped just a little, her free arm wrapped around waist. She looked up at him, a tiny trace of a smile lighting her other wise weary features. Pulling off a gauntlet he touched her cheek as she had the day the came together.  
Her hand touched his, holding it as she lent into it, her other hand wrapping around his waist. He pulled her close as she buried her head in his collar.  
"You are mad." He whispered to her as he stroked her hair "utterly mad."  
He heard her breath shudder other wise she stayed still for the longest time.  
"I can't loose you." She breathed finally.  
He lifted her head whipping away the few stray tears with his Thumb.  
"You'll never have to." He lent forward, and kissed her softly. Hawke let out a tiny whimper as he did. Her hands still gripping his armour as if she didn't believe him, as if she thought he could slip away if She wasn't holding him. His hands ran down her shoulders and arms until he touched the large metal shackles that adorned her.  
He broke away for a second, holding her as he looked at the cuffs. She reached into her top and pulled out a small key, placing it in his hands.  
He looked at the tiny piece of metal and what it meant. Ceremoniously he took a hand and turned it over so he could get at the lock. He opened the cuff carefully and ran his fingers over the chaffed skin, kissing the spot where it had been before moving too the next.  
With hands and feet free, he moved onto the collar. He reached behind her unlocking the final piece of her captivity. Dropping the last piece of metal to the floor with a clunk, he stroked the area wit both hands before he touched it with his lips. He could feel her racing pulse, as she remained perfectly still. His hands drifted to her hips and he noticed her flinch.  
"What's wrong?" He asked fearing the worst. Thinking Denarius wounded her in some way, she undid the tie for the shirt at her waist, and pulled the soft cloth over her head, leaving her in the small black under top.  
"I had to make sure I was protected." She said turning to the side so he could see the lines of enchanted runes carved into her flesh. The lines were hurried, almost as if they where self made, etched up both sides of her rib cage. His hands lingered as close as he dared get to her skin.  
The markings looked angry, sore, breaking the unmarred flesh he had come to associate with her.  
"What does it mean?" He asked.  
She took his hand, inter linking her fingers with his as she raised his arm. As an almost involuntary act, the Lyrium began to react in him. His markings glowing under his skin starting at his hands and igniting the rest of his body. She kissed him, causing sparks to dance across her skin, he broke away quickly scared that he would hurt her. She smiled as the last licks of blue danced across her eyes.  
He stroked her hair she had become the one thing magic couldn't ruin, his fingers getting caught in the tangles caused by the blood that still covered her in places.  
"You need a bath."  
Hawke laughed and rubbed a patch of dried blood of his ear, "Just me?"

In no time Hawke had the kettle boiling, and had begun filling a large basin with warm water. Steam licked up into the cooler air. She sat next to it, and patted the floor for Fenris to sit next to her.  
As he sat she lowered him down across her knees so his head was just above the water.  
Slowly she drizzled the warm liquid across his forehead and let it seep back through his hair, watching the red spots slowly fade out to pink and return to the white.  
He closed his eyes, her hands working from his brow out, gently massaging as she washed his hair.  
"You've done this before." He opened his eyes and looked up to her, a small peaceful smile on her lips.  
"Bethany use to get all manor of things stuck in her hair." She mused. "I remember she got tree sap stuck once. Took me hours to soak it out an I still had to cut her curls. You remember her lovely dark curls, I almost cried."  
"The way you talk about her, its like she is your child."  
Her hands stopped for a moment he could hear them as they rested in the water, before she started again.  
"In a way she was. Carver to." She sighed "Ever since I can remember I had looked after them. Father was studying, Mother worked. They weren't horrible parents, just busy. Carver hated that I bossed him around, argued with every thing I said, Bethany. Bethany was lovely."  
He touched her arm. "Thank you." He whispered an earnest look in his eye "Thank you for stopping me with Varania."  
She smiled "One of us has to be the voice of reason."  
"I remember" he said gently, broaching what could be a painful subject "In the deep roads, you sung to her when she had the blight, I haven't heard you sing since."  
She rung the excess water out and sat him up placing a towel over his head.  
"What was the song?"  
She leant over the bath and begin to wash her own hair. "A silly lullaby I learned from some one close to me. Something I would sing for them when they were still small."  
"It was beautiful." He said as she sat up, placing the towel in her head and drying her.  
"It's just a chantry hymn."  
He wiped the last droplets of water and blood off her face. "It was beautiful. Like you."  
She blushed as the towel slipped from her.  
"You'll make a great mother." He told her.  
She paused looking at him for a second, the confusion obvious on her face. "Why would you say that?"  
"The child. You've planned for everything, what have you planned for her." He asked his voice was steady only a hint of bitterness at her private scheming.  
Hawke looked away. "Honestly I don't know." She muttered "Danerius wanted me to kill her." She hung her head in her hands. "I was near death myself and I still couldn't. She watched me kill three men, in her place."  
"And yet she still runs to you as if you were her mother." He remembered the look on Hawke's face seeing the girl for the first time, after the explosion. Both parties ecstatic to see the other.  
Hawke stood up exasperated. "I know nothing of Elf culture, I'm in a near death situation once a week, how could I raise her."  
He sighed "I guess there is always room for one more in the alienage orphanage."  
She locked him in an unamused glare. "What are you getting at?"  
"When I saw you two together I thought you had a daughter. Had she been any older I would have wondered if she was a hidden part of your life in Ferelden." He took her hand and pulled her into a hug.  
"You barely let Merril live in the alienage. I know you wouldn't send a child there. Let alone one you care for."  
She looked up into his eyes. They were washed of a lot of the underlying anger she had seen in the years. A small knowing smiled tugged at the corer of his peridot eyes.  
"Is this your way of saying you understand if I adopt another wayward soul?"  
He kissed the top of her head, her hair still damp but clean. As they walked through the house back to the fire.  
"Orana said herself expecting you not to help people is like expecting a fish not to swim."  
***

Light fingers on her shoulder woke her. Lips against her neck with a trickle of hair tickling her skin reminded her where she was, Morfudd snored by the ashen remains of the fire, As light slowly broached the windows. She rolled in his arms to face him.  
"There's a sight I could get use to waking up to."  
He lay back down and she nuzzled his chest, a finger tracing the delicate lines of white tattoos that covered him. Letting the peace and quiet wash over her. Finally having a minute to relax. She looked up at the ceiling watching the light grow from behind the heavy curtains.  
She sat up. "Damn it." Feeling around for her clothes.  
"What wrong?"  
"I wasn't expecting to be out the whole night." She reluctantly pulled her self from him dressing hurriedly, "I have to get back."  
He caught her hand before she could run off pulling her back down into his lap, kissing her one final time. 'Never a still moment." He muttered letting her leave watching Morfudd chase her down the stair.

"Good night was it." Arianne asked startling Hawke as she entered through the servants quarters. Orana giggled but busied herself with preparing breakfast for their guests.  
"Same clothes, stupid grin, though you appear cleaner than when you left." She continued.  
Hawke nodded "it was a quiet night," she told her friend "but what I needed. Is any one up?"  
She shook her head "a rest was on the cards for every one."  
"Understandably so." She made for the door. "I will change, come back and help."  
"Before you do. A note came from Orsino at the crack of dawn." 

Allowing herself to put on fresh clothes, her own clothes. Hawke left Orsino's letter for a moment. She snuck to her closet and pulled out something soft and comfortable, sunshine remained sleeping safe and sound, the only parts of her visible in the pile of blankets was a sprout of blond hair and an ear.  
Returning to the study she sliced open the letter. Such a mundane task feeling so strange after the last week. She listened to the paper as she unfolded it, smoothing it out with her finger tips.

_Champion,_

_You have proven yourself a friend to Kirkwall's mages and it seems I must call upon you once again. Meredith has gone too far, and I will not let her madness remain unchecked. I ask that you come to the Gallows at once. Perhaps together we can stop this before there is bloodshed._

_First Enchanter Orsino_

She returned to the kitchen letter in hand.  
"The Templars and mages doing it again?" Arianne asked.  
"Orsino thinks she's gone mad." Hawke tucked the letter in her shirt and gave the two woman help setting for breakfast.  
"Who's mad?" Fenris asked slipping through the same door she had.  
"The Knight Commander. And I'd be inclined to agree."  
"Over zealousness in her situation should be commended." He told her "or are you forgetting already the dangers mages possess."  
Hawke leaned on the bench top hanging her head between her arms. "I'm torn." She told him "on the one hand I have witnessed the destruction created by mages, I have seen their power used for horrible things. But also good." She signed "I don't know if I trust the circle, I respect the purpose it serves but..."  
"Is it because of Briar-Rose?" Her friend asked with a gentle hand placed on her back.  
"Briar-Rose?" Fenris asked concerned.  
"She was a Mage, and my first love." She told him solemnly "more importantly another Apostate. Kind as Andraste, she never would have dealt with demons."  
He could hear the pain talking about her, how funny it was that she had asked him if there had ever been any one in his life previous but he had never asked the same of her. Some how he had just thought she had come into the relationship as new to it all as he was. Watching her, seeing the pull on her heart talking about this lost love, perhaps his missing past was a boon in disguise.  
"My issue with the circle, is they took her." Her voice became low. "It wasn't so bad at first. We had a cousin in the circle, so we all use to trade letters to keep in touch, then Dae went off to become a Grey warden, and eventually the Letters from Briar-Rose stopped."  
He frowned "What happened?" He asked when her pause stretched out longer than comfortable.  
"The Harrowing." She said darkly "She failed." She shook her head "Briar, was a healer, there would be no reason for her to parlay with demons, and they forced her in the presence of one, she died because of it." She stood up settling the placid features back on her face once her story was told "I keep thinking if she had found a demon she wouldn't have withstood it. She would have become an abomination and what then? Like those malefica we hunted probably hurt those they most cared about. So you see, I am torn."  
Arianne leaned up against the table next to her leaning a shoulder reassuringly into her friend. "An imperfect system, run by imperfect people."  
Fenris crossed his arms looking at the two women "you're letting your bias cloud you."  
She fixed him look that could curdle milk "and your not."  
Morfudd barked announcing the arrival of their smallest team member. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes making a line for the food ignoring the adults.  
Orana tutted shooing her away. Hawke placed her hand on Sunshines head and ushered her into the hall for breakfast, passing Fenris "We decide our plan after we have talked to Orsino and Meredith. See if we can't mediate this event. With out loosing either side and keeping every one safe."  
He smiled, "lets not delay."  
"I shall rally the troops?" Arianne asked.  
***  
"Oh goodie." Hawke muttered sarcastically "The children started with out us. What's all this about?"  
"Harbouring Blood mages!" Meredith shouted "If the accusation is untrue, let me search the tower."  
"I will take the matter to Grand Cleric Elthina to be resolved once and for all!" Orsino bellowed at the Knight Commander.  
"Your denial, proves your guilt."  
"Meredith!" Hawke exclaimed, attempting to call back her rage.  
"It's no matter." Anders interrupted a fevered glint in his eye. "The Grand Cleric can't help you now."  
Hawke felt like Anders words stopped time, a chill crept up her spine. "What did you do Anders?" Each word came out of her mouth slowly as she turned to him. "What did you do!" She grabbed his collar and shook him.  
The Mage looked up at her with an unusual smile "Forced your hand."  
In that moment the ground shook a deathly rumble clawed through the ground. A red light shone from the chantry pulsing skyward. An earth shattering explosion ripped the foundations apart. Hawke stunned looked skyward watching the desolation in silence with the rest of the party letting Anders slip from her grip.  
"You fool." She hissed at him "you utter idiot." She screamed so angry she couldn't raise a hand to him. She turned away. "You had me be a part of this with out telling me what you were doing. Your spell wasn't to get rid of Justice, it was this! I almost died, you two faced worm."  
"If you knew what I was doing, you would have felt honour bound to stop me, I couldn't take that chance," he told them standing before them preparing his podium to preach his madness "the circle is an injustice in many places beyond Kirkwall the world must see."  
Orsino's face twisted in rage "You fool you've doomed us all."  
"We were already doomed, a quick death now or a slow death later, I would rather die fighting."  
"And you though You Had the right to make that decision for us all? You're a Murderer, their blood is on your hands,"  
"I know." The Mage uttered solemnly  
"It doesn't matter." Meredith interrupted "Even if I wanted to stay my hand, the people will demand blood."  
"With all due respect Knight Commander punish the man who did the act, give them his blood and be done with it." Hawke tried to reason.  
"The Grand Cleric is dead, the chantry is destroyed. As the Knight Commander of Kirkwall I here by invoke the Rite of Annulment every Mage in the circle will be executed immediately." Her voice boomed.  
"No." Hawke said firmly "Meredith I will not let you kill innocent people." She squared off against the Knight Commander, her stance defiant her gaze strong.  
"Think carefully Champion, you will share in their fate." Meredith threatened.  
"Hawke you can't think to defy the Knight Commander." Aveline gasped.  
Fenris grabbed her arm pulling her aside. "You know horrors mages have wrought onto the city. How can you side with them."  
She placed a hand on his and looked from him to Aveline, "There is Duty, and then there is what is right. Danarius is one man, like Anders is one man, and I will not have good honest Mages who have faith in the circle killed because one man thought he could be a martyr." She glared at Anders while she spoke. Then turned to Meredith "I'll not help you."  
"You're a fool Champion. Kill them all I will rouse the rest of the order." She hissed signalling her Templars to attack.  
Arianne was quick on the defence. Along with Rue and Cè who had joined her. Hawke Fenris and Aveline soon to follow. Cutting the well disciplined Templars ranks to ribbons.  
"So it has come to this." Orsino muttered looking at the death littering the ground "I don't know if we can win this war. Champion but thank you." He paused looking back to Anders seated to one side.  
"I will leave your friend for you to deal with, I must return. Meet me there as soon as you can."  
She approached him slowly like one would a poison snake. She stood behind him crossing her arms. And looking at him with distain.  
"There is nothing you can say that I haven't already said to myself." He muttered almost to him self looking off into the distance "I took a spirit into my soul and changed myself forever to achieve this. This is the justice all mages have awaited.  
"So you start a massacre to prove a point?" She snapped.  
"I'm not proving a point I'm changing a world. If I pay for it with my life at least maybe justice will be free,"  
"You do have to pay for what you've done. " She said softly reaching for her blade.  
"I know, the sooner I die, the sooner my name lives on to inspire generations to come."  
She exhaled heavily "No Anders, I will make sure the world knows you ruined all chance mages had." Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the blade. There had been so much death, there was going to be so much more.  
"Wait." Cè stepped forward leaning heavily on his staff. His tattooed face making him look sadder "Let him repay his debts to us."  
She looked back to him, his brother interjected "We can't trust him not to do something fool hardy again. How would you suggest he repay his dept."  
Cè took a deep breath, "The rite of tranquility. Lets not loose any more life than we have too."  
"Sometimes the kind are most cruel." She whispered.  
Anders shook his head, "No, kill me, please," he begged.  
She nodded to Cè and his brother "See its done." She sheathed her dagger. "Your name will be dust on a book shelf." She told Anders patting his cheek "If only you had patience, still, you might live long enough to see us fix this. Though by then you won't care."  
Anders screamed as the brothers dragged him off. "Hawke please. you have to help me."  
"No, I help those who deserve it." She turned to Fenris and Aveline. "If either of you have moral objections, now will be the time to leave. I under stand."  
Aveline swallowed and sighed heavily "I know my place." She said "it is at your side." Hawke smiled thanking her friend and turned to Fenris. What she was asking was madness to her, to him it must be unthinkable. He looked to the dust for a minute and she thought he had faltered. Until finally he uttered "We go together."  
She nodded "Together.' She looked at the road ahead to the circle tower. Thankful for the quality of people at her back.

The fight back to Orsino was brutal. Templars dogged them at every corner, panicked mages turned to blood magic in the streets. Creating abominations allowing demons to run loose. Because of Anders and her unwillingness to slaughter those who still believed. The mages that had faith in the circle, who were still there now. Like her cousin, shipped of when she was ten to be locked away so she couldn't hurt any one, happy to be locked away in case she ever was a threat. Or Briar-Rose, 

_My Hawke.  
It's cold here, the windows are small and the walls are thick and high. In the last letter you asked about a visit, the high enchanter says not before the harrowing. To much temptation in ones heart can give more leverage to the demons. The good news is my Harrowing can come soon, Duncan came for your cousin, she has gone to Ostegar helping the king stand against the blight.  
She said to trust them, the Templars and the walls in time they shall become my friends, teach and protect me. Its hard to love stone and men when I remember you.  
When I think of summer and the lake, the hike behind the house. I wish you could have been a Templar, I trust your arms to protect me.  
When the Harrowing comes I will think of you.  
Love  
Briar. _

"First enchanter," Hawke called out clambering up the steps witnessing him lay enemy's to waste.  
He turned to her, a small amount of relief washing his face, beneath the concern and blood "Champion, your here. Thank the maker. We must..."  
Meredith interrupted her voice cocky "and here you are."  
"Lets speak Meredith before this battle destroys the city you claim to protect." Orsino approached her.  
"I will entertain a surrender nothing more."  
Standing between both sides Hawke watched vigilantly, ready to act should one side jump the gate.  
"Speak if you have something to say." Meredith snapped at Orsino's hesitation.  
"Revoke the Rite of Annulment Meredith" he pleaded "before it goes to far. Imprison us if you must search the tower, I will even help you. But do not kill us for an act we did not commit."  
Meredith began her song anew "The Grand Cleric is dead, killed by a Mage, the people will demand retribution I will give it to them. Your offer is commendable Orsino but too late."  
Hawke sighed heavily and muttered "I was hoping for a happy ending."  
"I doubt we will ever see that now," the First Enchanter responded.  
"I suppose I should have expected no less from you Champion. Go prepare your people the rest of the order is crossing the harbour.'  
"This isn't over." Orsino yelled, Hawke placed a hand on his shoulder "Come let us not waste this time."

Inside the tower the cold walls surrounding them, the mages plight rang louder through the echoing halls now they knew they were stuck in them.  
"I hope your prepared for what your about to face, desperation will drive these mages to do terrible acts I have seen it before. It will not be pretty." Fenris told her, as she took stock of her equipment.  
"What do you mean?"  
"We have seen it in the streets tonight, cornered people will turn to the most fearful of measures to survive."  
She swallowed knowing the truth in his words. "Then we don't give them a reason to be desperate. She looked to the others her friends and the mages. She came forward to the centre.  
"I can see on your faces the prospects are grim, but we don't know what Meredith is going to bring to the fight. What I do know is I don't like being cornered. I know I can fight harder scared than they can angry. We are getting out of this and I'm buying when we do." She smiled attempting to reassure them all. A deafening thump echoed through the chamber. And another the rhythmic crashing of the door being broken down.  
"Its beginning." Orsino whispered. Hawke ushered him back with Merril as Fenris, Arianne, Aveline and herself took point. She took a deep breath and looked to her comrades.  
The door splintered allowing the first wave to breach. Hawke didn't want to kill innocent men, blindly following their insane commander. If the choice was her or them, she would choose them every time. They cut down the first wave, bottle necking them in the entrance. Leaving their bodies for the others to trip over as they tried to fight in.  
"Look at this." Orsino sighed, tired of the event already and angry. "Why don't they just drown us as infants, why give the illusion of hope." He turned to Hawke "I refuse to keep running. I won't wait for her to kill me."  
"I hope you aren't giving up with out taking a shot at Meredith." She told him.  
"I'm not giving up I'm giving in. I see now there is no other way." He pulled a little dagger and held it to his wrist.  
"Meredith expects blood magic, I will give it to her. Maker help us all."  
"Orsino, no!" She shouted running over to him, but it was too late. The transformation had begun as he began chanting some strange and ancient dialect. His body transforming into a macabre rotten abomination. Hungry for flesh it attacked all those in the room. It lunged for Hawke who only just managed to dive out of the way of the gushing ooze it emitted in her direction. Arianne hacked its back end with her might broad sword giving Hawke enough time to get to her feat. The others came to her aid with magic and arrows, whittling the creature down. Taking the axe Fenris had given her as she escaped Danaerius she swung it high over her head and lodged it in the creatures. It shrieked, bearing down on her even though she was cleaving it in half. As it screamed a smaller version ripped its self from the abominations back dividing the flesh into another creature as the larger one died flailing on top of Hawke. Arianna caught it with a heavy boot as it hit the ground with a wet thwack. Plunging the point of her broad sword deep into its scull. Holding it while it writhed and it too eventually died. She offered a gauntleted hand and hauled Hawke from under the lumbering creature stifling a giggle at the sticky mess Hawke was in.  
"I can't say this is like old times in Ferelden." She told her friend.  
Hawke looked at the former First Enchanter "We can cross as many oceans as we like but I'll still get you into trouble."  
Arianne laughed "We wouldn't have fun other wise. You've let me catch a murderer, fight malefica, catch slavers, meet some Dalish, I've seen you fight the Arishok. So the final battle has come, the odds stack against us, but don't they always? If it was easy we wouldn't have been asked to help."  
She laughed. "Ever the optimist."  
"The First Enchanter." A young Mage whispered coming down to investigate, halting the friends conversation. The Other initiates hiding by the door, wizened mages looking at Hawke with Solomon acceptance.  
These were no malefica, just scared people trapped by an institution that had failed them. Quickly Hawke marched to the girl realising Meredith had only give, them so much time to prepare. She turned her towards the tower stair.  
"How many levels to the top?" She asked her pointing to the stair.  
"Five not counting this one." The young girl stammered taking a minute to find her voice,  
"Climb to the top, and on your way trap every floor twice. Once at the bottom of the stair and once at the top. Stay there until you see 3 bolts hit the tower." She looked to Merril who nodded "That means we won. If you don't see them and the fighting stops." Hawke paused. "Hold them for as long as you can but no more help will come." The young woman nodded fear causing tears to well up in her eyes.  
"You don't think we will survive? Fenris asked. His voice low and quiet.  
"I don't put all my eggs in one basket, if we don't, they could hold them off for quite some time," she swallowed "but don't think that means we get to fail. You and I don't have the option of death. You wanted to go into this together, we get out of it together and I'm sure not orphaning Sunshine a second time."  
He turned her towards him, demanding her undivided attention for one minute.  
"I may not get a chance to say this again. Meeting you was the most important thing to ever happen to me. Hawke." he was worried, she could see it. She was too but she didn't have the luxury of showing it. She smiled touching his face lightly.  
"Promise me." He continued eyes never leaving hers. "You won't die, I can't bare the thought of living with out you."  
"I don't make that promise unless you do." She said softly  
"Nothing is going to keep me from you." He said taking her face in his hands and kissing her. All the Fervour and urgency from their first kiss returned. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist pulling him close. He didn't care that she was covered in the insides of what was Orsino, she didn't care that there was a wet lump under her foot that her boot was slowly getting sucked in. She knew the Order was at the gates, and it was them standing between the mages and death. That could all wait. If her time in captivity taught her anything it was to take her moments where she could.  
Arianne chuckled and put an arm on Varric's shoulder "I hope you have been taking notes through all this. For when you spin your tales."  
Varric joined her laugh "They keep telling me the romance sells it. I'm just looking forward to embarrassing their children with stories of mummy and daddy kissing over the corpse of the First Enchanter."

They parted, neither wanting to give the other up, but the task at hand was rushing towards them at a breakneck speed. She turned to her party resting her axe on the cobbles leaning against the pommel.  
"We take this fight to them, Fenris, Arianne you two are point. Aveline and I will be your support. Keep you clear so you can go for Meredith herself. Merril, Varric break up any clusters." She smiled a hearty smile, she was hopeful, nervous as one should be before battle "Meredith is mad, but not infallible." 

"Champion at long last." Meredith growled, as she stepped onto the gallows, the team looked out at the surrounding Templars.  
"You'll pay for what you've done here." Hawke told her.  
Meredith laughed "I will be rewarded for what I have done here in this world and the next.  
I have done nothing but preform my duty what happens next is your own doing." She pointed a accusatory finger at Hawke's chest. "You are no Mage but in supporting them you have elected to share in their fate."  
Cullen a young Templar Hawke had a few dealings with stepped forward. "Knight Commander I thought we intended to arrest the Champion."  
She turned her head to him fury in her eyes. "You do as I command Cullen."  
"No." He barked "I defended you when they started whispering you were mad, but this is to far."  
"I will not allow insubordination. We must stay true to our path." She unsheathed a blade of glowing red Lyrium threatening them all with it. Hawkes eyes grew, a familiar tingling itching under her skin in its presence. "You recognise it, do you not? Pure Lyrium taken from the deep roads. The dwarf charged a great deal for his prise." Her voice shook with hysteria.  
"The idol poisoned Bartrand's mind, you can't believe its not doing the same to you." She held her hand out defensively. Hoping she could talk the Knight Commander down, forgiving her insanity now she understood the cause.  
"He was weak where I am not." She reasoned before turning to her troops "All of you I want her dead."  
Cullen stepped forward "Enough this isn't what the order stands for! I relieve you of your command."  
"My own knight Captain falls pray to the influence of blood magic." She screeched "You all have. Your all weak allowing the mages to cloud your minds and turn against me. I don't need any of you! I will protect the city myself.  
"You have to go through me." The Templar said standing with Hawke and the others.  
"Idiot boy, just like the others." She turned her blade and bowed her head uttering a prayer. "Blessed are those who stand before the corrupt and wicked and do not falter."  
The air appeared to explode around her. The Lyrium magnifying any soldiers skills she had coursing through her body causing her to glow in mottled red and blue shades. The Templars still siding with her leaped to action. Hawke's team countered the two sides clashing on the cobble stones like titans. The sound of battle began again ringing through Kirkwall like as many Chantry bells. The Templars were disciplined, despite Meredith's erratic combat. She was fast like a berserker. Taking chunks out of those that stood against her and darting away. Her madness fuelling her strength. Hawke's front line began to falter, Fenris and Arianna being beaten down no matter how hard they fought or how fast she and Averline stepped. Cullen and the Templars that supported him wavering at the mass murder of their brothers in arms. Men and woman lay wounded and screaming or limp and dead creating a gauntlet of slick cobble stones and body's to dodge.  
She came to the aid of Fenris and Arianne covering them to give them a moment to breathe.  
"We can't battle her like this." Hawke panted deflecting another deluded Templar, keeping an eye on Meredith that had crossed the area in a flash of light. "We need to draw her out, hold her still."  
Arianne looked up to her friend, her eyes darting around the battle field. Arianne could see the cogs turn in her friends brain. "You look like your going to do something stupid. Something really stupid."  
Hawke licked her lips "It's because I am."  
"Don't you dare!" Fenris hissed. "Don't you even think about it."  
She smiled back at them. "It's fine, you two will come and save me right?"  
"Hawke!" Arianne called after her as she walked back out into the Frey.  
"Come on you religious zealot." She shouted above the screams and the clang of metal. "Stand and fight me. The mages aren't the only ones bathed in blood here. Orsino's transformation is on your hands." She pointed to Meredith. "Your madness corrupted the circle. You think the maker supports your insanity prove it in combat." The last words echoed in the gallows, all fighting had stopped to listen to her.  
Meredith swooped towards her wasting no time with words, Hawke had a mere instant to block and cover the attack coming for her right. The silence was shattered by their combat as Meredith struck low then for Hawke's waist and finally for a swipe at taking her head off. Hawke blocked the first two blows, each hit almost staggering her with its strength, the third she ducked weaving out of the road saving her scalp. Meredith responded with a back hand of a gauntleted fist. It collided with the left side of Hawke's jaw sending her reeling. Falling to her knees spitting out blood and a broken tooth. Her comrades leapt forward.  
"Not yet." She hissed. Standing to Meredith.  
"She stands again, not learning from her last lesson." Meredith taunted. Her flurry of strikes starting again. Moving as if her heavy plate mail weighed nothing at all. As if the two handed Lyrium blade was no more than a dagger. Hawke dodged a few, blocked others but more strikes hit her, the pitch her armour resounded with getting deeper with each blow as the metal compacted towards the flesh it protected. The Knight Commander grabbed her throat. Hitting her chest plate with the pommel of the sword. "Champion, you were never fast enough." She hit her again the sound of metal splintering obvious to every one. "Strong enough" she hit her again this time connecting with flesh under the armour. "Or smart enough to defeat me." She turned the blade to lay her final strike as Hawke smiled. Her teeth covered in her own blood, her face bruised one hand wrapped around the wrist at her throat the other reached for her face.  
"You underestimate me." Hawke's body began to glow, as she transferred every inch of damaged she had taken through the battle, all of the hell in her life, Hawke pulled pain from the bottom of the torture chamber, from the dragons mouth and fed it to Meredith.  
Arianne and Fenris saw this as their opportunity, racing behind the Knight Commander and in unison drove their blades down into her shoulders.  
Meredith screamed, her body began to set into a crystalline form, any magic from the idol ebbing out if her. Hawke wrenched her self from the statues grasp falling back onto the stones, gasping for breath as her own breast plate began to crush her. All weapons lost to the macabre statue Meredith was becoming. Fenris helped Hawke up while Arianna un clasped the front of her armour. Allowing Hawke the glorious deep breath she deserved. One of Cullen's Templars ran to Meredith, to scared to touch her. Cullen had eyes only for Hawke. Standing weaponless Hawke was at his mercy. She eyed him, ready for him to In The least arrest her for her defiance. But instead he nodded, letting them go. Hawke gave the signal to Merrill who let out three bolts, and followed the party down the Gallows steps and into high town. 

"Meet me at the hanged man." She shouted to the others, "I promised to buy and I don't dare disappoint."  
"You think they'll let us in?" Varric protested.  
"With your silver tongue I'm sure you'll convince them." She waived and ran for her estate, she prayed the rioting was left to the lower levels. Morfudd would do well to protect the home but he was one Mabari.  
The streets were quiet the houses quieter still. She burst through the front door. "Orana? Sun..." Her voice cut off by a familiar blade at her throat.  
"Hawke." Zevran exclaimed "I have to admit I was not expecting you."  
She pushed his blade away with her hand "In my own home?" She asked him.  
"Last week I heard three different roomers of your death, today I hear your fighting for the mages and blowing up chantries." He told her sheathing his blade, "So I came here to find out. And discovered your delightful house keeper, and a few of your friends. Decided if you didn't need me in the main battle, I may as well keep your valuables safe."  
A bark announced the arrival of Morfudd and Sunshine, both flying into Hawke's legs excitedly. She put a hand behind the blond rogues head and pulled his forehead towards her to kiss him "Thank you."  
"Your welcome." He said "Just don't bleed on me any more."  
She laughed "Do me one more favour and I will buy you the finest drink they have at the Hanged man."  
She gave Zevran the descriptions of Cè and Rue, told him to bring them and Orana with him. Picked up Sunshine and called Morfudd to her heals. 

The Hanged Man was in no worse state than normal. A few table and chairs had been used to bar the doors to protect from looters and remained close to the door just incase. The proprietor was easily swayed by the prospect of coin and a large troop of heavily armed people that would be more than happy to defend their watering hole. Child and dog led the way siting as close as they could to the hearth the adults realising the furniture was going to remain up as emergency barricades joined suit, resting weary legs while sipping on ale. Hawke looked around no Anders no Isabella, the rogue stealing her trophy and leaving their band as soon as she could, other wise every one was accounted for, her side lost no life at least. Just this once every body lived.  
Hawke shed the last of her armour, sighing at the second lost set in under a month. Then with a hearty chug polished her first pint of with speed that impressed even Varric. She whipped her mouth finally getting the taste of blood to fade. Conversation grew with every pint, laughter ensued usually at Varric's story's or jokes as he relayed anecdotes of months and years passed to the newest members of the groups. Hawke had to intervene once or twice as the dwarf added his embellishments or delved a little further in to relationships than Hawke was willing to hear in public. These were not nearly as embarrassing as the stories Arianne decided to tell about their troublesome youth, which caused a small play fight to break out as Hawke tried to cover her best friends mouth. The problem with Arianne's stories was there was no lies, and the truth was far more embarrassing.  
Leaving the girls too it Varric looked from Zevran to the child at the fire side. "She related?" He asked.  
The Antivan shook his head "A child with pointy ears and blond hair doesn't have to be mine." Both men regarded the girl who looked back at them and frowned. Varric laughed "Pointy ears and a frown like that. She will fit right in with the Hawke's." 

The night was long, filled with laughter and liquor for the adults. A blow off for all those involved in the days madness. As the morning creeped up, the pains of battle and weariness finally set in. Fenris carried a sleeping Sunshine. Hawke and Arianna propped each other up. Heads pressed together still giggling about something or other. They began heading for the door. Before they stumbled out onto the street Hawke caught Zevran by the wrist. "I saw you making eyes at Rue." She said clapping him gently on the shoulder "Go for it. She wouldn't want you to be unhappy."  
He laughed "Drunk Hawke, is just as meddlesome as Sober Hawke, yes?"  
"He's at my estate." Arianna pulled on her friend "Don't get the wrong room."  
The walk home was eerie, small fires still burned crackling in the silence, the crisp wind sobering Hawke up fully. Arianna still leaned heavily on her shoulder.  
"Cullen won't let us stay in Kirkwall with out arresting us for ever." Fenris said quietly as the got to the top of the steps into the estate. Orana opened the door allowing them all to head in. Hawke sighed "I was trying not to think about that."  
He smiled "Where ever we go, we go together."  
"We go together." 

Morning woke Arianne, fingers of light tearing through her hangover. The house was quiet thankfully. Orana was as usual in the kitchen.  
"I don't know how you do it." She groaned filling a large cup with water and holding it to her head.  
"I did not try to out drink Miss Hawke." The young woman replied,  
"Ah yes, that would do it. Where is miss Hawke?" She asked  
The housekeepers face saddened for a minute. "There is a message for you in the study."  
Arianne frowned messages in the study was reserved for the lady of the house. She swallowed dreading the worst.  
The writing was in Hawke's own hand, on some of her best parchment. Folded three times and held together with a small thin red ribbon.  
She slid the tie off and unfolded the letter.

_  
My dearest Arianne.  
This letter is not a goodbye. For there are never goodbyes between us.  
I know in my heart that, as always, should I need you or you need me we shall find each other again.  
I hate to leave you like this, but I know Cullen is duty bound to arrest me eventually. I have done my time in chains and don't wish to return.  
As you are the only family I have left, I give the Hawke manor and any Business tied to the estate. The estate should pay for itself, and keep you in relative ease, Though this boon isn't with out cost.  
Orana, Sandal, and Bodhan, come with the house. I know you will care for them, and be as good of a friend to them as you were to me.  
There is distance between us now and as time passes no doubt there will be more, I know it won't change any thing you are now and always will be my best of best friends. As time goes by I know our friendship will always grow. Mulling if you will like a fine wine. I cannot wait to pop the cork with you again.  
Until next we meet.  
Your oldest friend  
Faith Hawke_

_Ps, Fenris promises to guard my left._

Arianne folded the letter back up and slipped the tie back on it. She pressed the paper to her lips and smiled.


End file.
